Devil Dinosaur (Earth-78411)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-78411 | BaseOfOperations = Savage Land; formerly Dinosaur World; Beat Street Club, Manhattan, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 20' | Weight = 3 tons | Eyes = Red | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Savage Lander | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant dinosaur | PlaceOfBirth = Dinosaur World | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = Devil Dinosaur #1 | HistoryText = Origin Devil is a dinosaur from "Dinosaur World", or Earth-78411, a primitive Earth-like reality (or past). The young Devil Dinosaur was nearly burned to death by a tribe of Killer-Folk, hostile beings native to his planet, but was rescued by Moon Boy, a young member of a rival tribe, the Small-Folk. Exposure to the Killer-folk's fire activated a mutation in the dinosaur which gave him powers greater than others of his species and turned his skin from olive green to flame red. Devil Dinosaur was fiercely loyal to his constant companion Moon-Boy and seemed more intelligent than the average dinosaur. Time in "Dinosaur World" The pair had several adventures in Dinosaur World, including avenging the death of Devil's family by the Killer Folk , stopping an alien invasion that would have wiped out all of Moon Boy's people and destroying a computer that had imprisoned a trio of pre-humans, in a mini-paradise and away from harm. However, it failed at this and was destroyed when Devil freed them. This time also included his first visit to Earth-616 when he fell into one of the pits guarded by Hag of the Pit, which triggered a portal and he ended up in Zuma City, Nevada. The locals began attacking him but he was returned to dinosaur world with the help of Moon-Boy and the Hag. Godzilla's stories Godzilla went on rampages throughout Earth-616. In an attempt to stop the monster, S.H.I.E.L.D. shrank Godzilla with Pym Particles and attempted to teleport him via a time machine to the prehistoric past. However, Godzilla's radiation distorted the time machine so that he was transported to the alternate universe of Dinosaur World instead. While there, he briefly united with Moon Boy and Devil against a common foe before being pulled back to his home universe. In a nod to the Godzilla rampage, the Thing of the Fantastic Four traveled to a Pacific island where "Devil Dinosaur: The Movie" was being produced. During the Thing's visit, Godzilla appeared, battling and destroying a robot Devil Dinosaur used in the film. Godzilla then disappeared once again into the ocean. The Fallen Angels Ariel, an extraterrestrial mutant with teleportation powers, teleported the Fallen Angels to Dinosaur World where the group convinced Devil and Moon Boy to join their team and return with them to Earth-616. Devil and Moon-Boy were returned to their own universe when the Fallen Angels disbanded. Various travels to Earth-616 and visited on Earth-78411 During a conflict between Slapstick and his time manipulating foe, Doctor Yesterday, Devil and Moon Boy were briefly teleported to Earth-616. In the midst of a tussle between Technet and Lockheed inside Excalibur's lighthouse, Devil and Moon Boy were once again briefly transported to Earth-616. The sorceress Jennifer Kale, in an attempt to return Howard the Duck to his homeworld, inadvertently teleported Devil Dinosaur and Moon Boy into her New York apartment. The disoriented dinosaur rampaged through the city before being subdued by Ghost Rider. At a certain moment on Dinosaur World, a renegade Skrull fled to Devil's planet and used his shape shifting abilities to impersonate the late leader of the Killer-Folk, Seven Scars. Stranded in modern day Earth-616 after their teleportation there by Jennifer Kale, the pair was hypnotized into joining the Circus of Crime. After being rescued by Spider-man, Devil and Moon Boy were relocated to the Savage Land. Young Celestials transported the Hulk back in time to combat Devil. Cloned At sometime, he was cloned into an evil Devil Dinosaur , who was revealed to be the head of two organizations with ties to terrorism, the Beyond Corporation© and S.I.L.E.N.T., both which he created due to his growing hatred of "monkeys". He had also the power of speech and seemed to hate his clone's partner, saying "Moon-Boy hated me. Moon-Boy had to die. Moon-Boy tasted bad and gave me considerable rectal distress.". Moon Boy abducted The Heroes for Hire mercenaries went on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. to retrieve Moon Boy from the Savage Land and encounter Devil Dinosaur in the process. Devil was found fiercely guarding a nest containing a clutch of eggs that apparently he himself had laid and the dinosaur abandoned Moon Boy to ensure their safety. The discrepancy between this development and his previously presumed male sex was noted by the mercenaries, who could only speculate as to the cause of the change. Skaar King of the Savage Land He and Moon Boy teamed with Skaar in order to help free Shanna from the mental control of The Designer, who at the time was trying to take back control of the savage land and destroy everything outside of it.They amassed an army made up the people that had been trapped in a wormhole and defeated it and freed Shanna. | Powers = A mutant dinosaur with human-level (or above) intelligence, and superhuman strength. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Dinosaurs Category:Immortals Devil Dinosaur (Earth-78411) Category:Saurian Mutants Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Non-Human) Category:Heroes